1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particular to a flat display panel and a manufacturing for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Between an upper substrate and a lower substrate of a liquid crystal panel, multiple main spacers having a higher height and multiple auxiliary spacers having a lower height are provided in order to maintain a distance between the upper substrate and the lower substrate of the liquid crystal panel so as to form a room for filling liquid crystal molecules.
In order to form the main spacers and auxiliary spacers having different heights, two methods are utilized: the first method is utilizing light intensity of a photomask to manufacture the spacers having different heights; the second method is utilizing etching technology to form the spacers having different heights. However, both two methods have drawbacks. For example, the cost of the first method is higher, and the second method is hard to precisely control a height difference between a main spacer and an auxiliary spacer. Besides, no fixing device is provided between the main spacers, the auxiliary spacers and the lower substrate, when the panel is deformed or bent, the upper substrate and the lower substrate are easily to slide relatively such that a light leakage of the liquid crystal panel is generated.